Don't leave home
by Kitsune Ria
Summary: A one-shot InuKag from the song 'Don't leave home' by Dido . . .


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha . . . and GO PATRIOTS!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah. I don't own the song either.  
  
~*~  
  
*Like a ghost don't need a key*  
  
Kagome shot out of her sleeping bag, drenched in cold sweat.  
  
A nightmare . . .  
  
*your best friend, I've come to be*  
  
But it was a weird one . . .  
  
She had never felt it before . . .  
  
*please don't think of getting up for me*  
  
She had dreamt that she had continuously got older and older until the day she died but the one she loved had stayed young . . . never growing old . . .  
  
. . .  
  
Inu-Yasha never grew old . . .  
  
*you don't even need to speak*  
  
Yes.  
  
It was true.  
  
She had admitted to herself a long time ago that she was in love with Inu- Yasha.  
  
But she still wasn't sure how 'he' felt . . .  
  
*when I've been here for just one day*  
  
She rose up out of her modern day silk look-alike and tip-toed pass the sleeping monk, the tajiya, and the kitsune toward the hut door.  
  
It was a beautiful night,  
  
Cold maybe,  
  
But beautiful.  
  
*you'll already miss me when I go away*  
  
A familiar figure caught her eye as the cool breeze attempted to dry Kagome's face of the sweat.  
  
Inu-Yasha was sitting in his usual position atop his usual village tree, overlooking the mongetsu that shone in all its glory.  
  
*so close the blinds and shut the door*  
  
Kagome tried to trot silently over to the tree stump to which she would climb,  
  
SNAP!  
  
But she, not knowingly, stepped on and cracked a twig.  
  
'Shit . . .' She thought to herself.  
  
*You won't need other friends anymore*  
  
The hanyou's ears perked as he heard the 'all to familiar' sound of an on- looker, trying to avert his gaze.  
  
He moved his head slightly allowed his eyes to move all the way to see who it was.  
  
Not that he didn't know already.  
  
Her scent was unmistakable.  
  
It was the scent of the miko he loved . . .  
  
Not that he would ever tell her that . . .  
  
She'd just 's-word' him . . .  
  
*oh, don't leave home, oh, don't leave home*  
  
Kagome swallowed as she lifted her head up to meet Inu-Yasha's gaze.  
  
"What're you up to, wench?" He bolted out. He didn't want to call her names, but if he stopped, she'd suspect something . . .  
  
She cleared her throat. "I- uh- was just- um- er . . ." she didn't want the others to 'by mistake' hear her talking loudly to him.  
  
The half youkai rolled his eyes. "Oh for Chrissake . . ." he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
*and if you're cold, I'll keep you warm*  
  
*if you're low, just hold on*  
  
*cause I will be your safety*  
  
*oh don't leave home*  
  
He jumped down faster than a cheetah, scooped Kagome up bridal style, and hopped back up in the tree to set her down.  
  
She was a little shocked, but not very.  
  
He sat down against the tree bark, facing her.  
  
"So . . . you want to tell me now?"  
  
'How does he always read my mind . . . ?' She thought. "Um . . . sure. I guess."  
  
*and I arrived when you were weak*  
  
*I'll make you weaker, like a child*  
  
. . .  
  
". . ."  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"I had a dream. . ."  
  
. . .  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
*now all your love you give to me*  
  
*when your heart is all I need*  
  
*oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home*  
  
'She came all the way out here just to tell me that she had a dream?! What a waste o-' he thought briefly. Before a stream of tears formed on Kagome's cheeks.  
  
"It was a nightmare . . ." She sniffed.  
  
He blinked.  
  
He couldn't just sit there and let her cry . . .  
  
*and if you're cold, I'll keep you warm*  
  
*if you're low, just hold on*  
  
*cause I will be your safety*  
  
*oh don't leave home*  
  
Kagome felt a warm pressure press against her.  
  
Inu-Yasha took Kagome forward and wrapped her close to him in his red haori.  
  
He began to rock her gently back and forth. "Ssshh . . ." He whispered.  
  
*Oh how quiet, quiet the world can be*  
  
Kagome was a little stunned by the gesture, but ignored her questions and took in his warm scent.  
  
. . .  
  
'Don't . . . breathe. . . in. . .' Inu-Yasha struggled to think. He knew that if he let her scent take over him, gods knew what he would do.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Hmm?" She whispered with a tear-stained face.  
  
"In your dream. What happened?"  
  
*when it's just you and little me*  
  
Kag closed her eyes and began to speak as she was still wrapped in the hanyou's arms.  
  
"I dreamt that . . . that . . ."  
  
He pulled away slightly so he could see her face. "It's okay . . . tell me."  
  
She took in a deep breath and reclaimed her spot in the half demon's arms.  
  
"I dreamt that . . . that I grew older. Like all humans do. And that I grew so old, that I died eventually . . . but . . . but you . . ."  
  
She opened her tear filled eyes and pulled back to look at him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . what will happen to us? You're a hanyou. What will happen when you'll live so much longer than I will?"  
  
. . .  
  
The half demons heart sank like a rock.  
  
She was . . . right. What would happen to them? He cared about Kagome more than anything but, what would happen when she died? He couldn't bare the thought of losing another person he loved . . .  
  
". . . Inu-Yasha. . . ?"  
  
. . . he had to tell her now . . .  
  
. . . now. . .  
  
*everything is clear, everything is new*  
  
*so you won't be leaving will you?*  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head slightly and leaped forward toward Kagome, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.  
  
. . .  
  
He was just full of odd gestures, wasn't he?  
  
But Kagome put that aside and gently kissed him back.  
  
*and if you're cold, I'll keep you warm*  
  
They broke apart silently, their faces still inches apart.  
  
"Kagome . . . you growing old won't matter to me."  
  
. . . her heart sank. . .  
  
"The fact that I love you, though, will last in me forever."  
  
. . . and quickly shot up again . . .  
  
'D-did he j-just say what I think he said?!' She thought.  
  
*if you're lost, just hold on*  
  
"Inu . . . Yasha . . ."  
  
His eyes shut tight. 'I knew she didn't feel the same . . . I'm such an idiot! Baka! Baka! BA-!'  
  
But he was cut off from his thoughts-  
  
!  
  
By Kagome's lips pressing to his.  
  
He blinked while still in contact as she broke it off with a smile.  
  
*cause I will be your safety*  
  
Kagome continued to smile at the hanyou.  
  
"Why . . . didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"Tell you what?" He knew goddamn well what. He just didn't want to say it.  
  
"That you felt the same way about me that I did you?"  
  
. . .  
  
. . .!  
  
"Y-you love me back?!"  
  
She nodded. "I have for a while now."  
  
A feeling of relief took over Inu-Yasha as he reached for the girl he loved and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
She replied with the same gesture.  
  
"I . . . love you, Inu-yasha."  
  
"Do I need to say it back?" He said in almost a whine.  
  
She giggled, knowing that he was joking. "If it's true . . ."  
  
"Then I love you too, Kagome."  
  
She chuckled. "I'm glad . . ."  
  
*oh, don't leave home*  
  
~*~  
  
~Ria 


End file.
